UN ENCUENTRO, UNA CONVERSACION, UNA HISTORIA FINAL
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Alguien necesita la ayuda de Terry para aclarar sus ideas... ¿quién será?


**_un encuentro, una conversación..._**

**_una historia final_**

_Por Astrid Ortiz_

_(Eiffel)_

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

_FINAL STORY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

**_La historia que leerán a continuación está basada en personajes de ficción así como en personas reales; no obstante, el contenido de este trabajo es enteramente ficticio._**

/

_Antes que la puerta se abriera, supe que estaba perdida._

_Había esperado por años este momento. Muchos me lo habían pedido, sincerarme conmigo misma respecto a mis sentimientos, en vez de evadir mi responsabilidad, aislándome del mundo, e incluso dejando de dirigirle la palabra a quienes intentaban hacerme entrar en razón... y ahora héme aquí, siguiendo los dictados de mi corazón, a pesar de que con ello estaría lastimando a alguien más. Había pagado un precio muy alto por mi honestidad, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que mis convicciones y sentimientos iniciales fueran auténticos. Con las millones de dudas merodeando en mi cabeza, entré a aquella habitación, como si fuera la intrusa, y no la instigadora, de todo este enredo._

_Ahí estaba él, con su larga y oscura cabellera cubriendo su rostro, tal y como mi enemiga lo había imaginado. ¿Tanto me costaba reconocer el buen tino que había tenido ella al idealizarlo? Con su cuerpo descansando al descuido sobre un sofá, parecía estar preparado para recibir un psicoanálisis. Después de todo, era el año 2010, y no 1917, pero él siempre estuvo adelantado a su tiempo, y ahora encajaba a la perfección en el nuevo milenio. "Al fin llegas", ronroneó, dispuesto a lograr su objetivo... el objetivo de muchos. "¿Qué pasa... ahora dudas de tu propia mente?"_

_Aclaré mi garganta. Aunque estaba casada con un hombre diametralmente opuesto a él, y que más bien se asemejaba al ideal de toda mujer, no podía negar que Terry me recordaba a aquel amigo de mi infancia al que había amado con todas mis fuerzas, y si acepto mi atracción-siempre existente-por Terrence, no tendría el valor para mirar a la cara a mi marido, pues éste se daría cuenta inmediatamente de todo, incluyendo el no haber superado mi primera desilusión. "He venido sólo porque no quiero que la gente me siga molestando y..."_

_"Y para que cierta personita no te siga haciendo la vida imposible según tú", interrumpió él a carcajadas. "Eres la mujer más orgullosa que he conocido, y aún así te aferras a la absurda idea de resolver un problema al cual tú misma no le hayas solución."_

_Exploté de ira, tal y como había hecho tantas otras veces. "¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Eres lo que eres gracias a MI!"_

_"Te equivocas", refutó él, acercándose a mí peligrosamente, "te estás negando a ti misma, queriendo huir de tu pasado, y yo represento ese pasado..."_

_"Eres un actor, no un psicólogo. ¡Toma en cuenta que te conozco mejor que nadie!"_

_"Tarzán Pecosa me conoce mejor que nadie, y todos me conocen mejor que tú, a menos que...", comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, "al fin descubras tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí."_

_Retrocedí, sólo para dar contra una pared. ¡Rayos, debí suponer que esto terminaría así! "¿Qué piensas hacer?", pregunté con voz entrecortada._

_El me dirigió esa mirada tan arrolladora que aplastaba toda resolución que no fuera en su favor. "¿Acaso tengo que decirte?", cuestionó, y de inmediato procedió a abrir la cremallera de mi pantalón, y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el interior de mis piernas. "¡Terry, soy mayor que tú!", exclamé._

_"Pues actúas como una niña malcriada", susurró él, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, "una niña malcriada que prefiere dejar el destino de Candy en brazos de otro...", y descendió su cuerpo hasta que su boca encontró mi mundo interior, y en cuanto lo hizo, me perdí en su mundo, nuestro mundo, MI mundo, ese mundo que por alegado profesionalismo había mantenido a raya, pero en el fondo siempre mantuve esa ansia por él, de verlos juntos, realizados, felices, a pesar de sus errores, sus defectos, las adversidades... pero reconocer mi verdadero deseo a los cuatro vientos hubiera conllevado serias dificultades en mi matrimonio. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle entonces a mi esposo que arrojaría a Candy a los brazos del chico que era tan similar a mi primer y gran amor? Mi media naranja no lo hubiera entendido, y aunque tampoco lo entendería ahora, mi verdad y el sentido del deber se habían encontrado, resultando en un conflicto que sólo Terry había sabido resolver, a fuerza de besos y caricias. "Eres... un... manipulador...", musité entre jadeos, a medida que él guiaba mi mano hacia el centro de su deseo. "Sólo pertenezco a Candy", dijo con voz ronca, "pero ahora que no está a mi lado, sólo tú puedes acercarme a ella... sólo tú puedes ayudarme", y posando la palma de mi mano sobre su virilidad, comenzó a frotar con ansia toda su angustia y frustración. "Dime que me ayudarás", repitió, mientras que con su otra mano continuaba provocándome espasmos de placer. "Ayúdame a estar con ella, por favor...", y cerrando sus ojos, pareció transportarse a otro tiempo y espacio, recreando, con toda probabilidad, una posible escena de amor íntimo entre él y Candy. "Dime que lo vas a hacer..."_

_Entre la espada y la pared... así me había sentido toda mi vida; y aunque trataba de liberarme a través de mi trabajo, al final todo se había vuelto contra mí. ¿Cómo resolver este dilema? Si de una cosa estaba segura, era de la reacción que la mirada y manos de Terry producían en mi ser... la misma reacción que desencadenaba en muchas otras mujeres. Sintiendo cómo mi júbilo alcanzaba niveles elevados, acaricié a Terry con vigor, hasta que ambos liberamos nuestras respectivas cargas íntimas y emocionales. "De acuerdo", suspiré sin aliento, con mi frente apoyada en la suya, "ambos nos ayudaremos."_

_/_

Un hombre de rasgos particulares se aprestaba a dormir cuando sintió un golpe de llaves contra la puerta del apartamento. Segundos después, su esposa aparecía en el dormitorio, con una increíble paz en su rostro. "¿Y bien?", preguntó él con curiosidad, "¿Conversaste con los personajes como lo planeaste?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Amaba profundamente a su marido, lo suficiente para hallar una solución salomónica a su problema. "Seré sincera, pero con elegancia", anunció.

El se encogió de hombros. "¿A quién quieres evitar herir, pequeña?"

'A ti', quiso responder, pero se contuvo. "Quiero respetar los deseos de todos... y no darle el gusto a ya sabes quién de controlar lo que hago con mi trabajo."

"¿Y cómo lo harás?", cuestionó él, confundido. "¿Acaso usarás esta vez un pseudónimo diferente?"

Ella sólo sonrió, y se dio la vuelta hacia la pequeña mesita donde solía trabajar tarde en la noche, algo que ahora hacía con más frecuencia luego que ella y su esposo alcanzaran la etapa en la que habían perdido el deseo sexual. "Sólo lo dejaré a la imaginación de cada quién", le dijo, "así que cualquier persona puede llegar a ser... _esa _persona." Y a medida que su compañero se acostaba a descansar, la veterana japonesa comenzaba a escribir, en su muy poético estilo, las primeras líneas de su historia final.


End file.
